


After Ever After

by savekenny



Category: Glee
Genre: Disney AU, Disney Descendants AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, but the violence will not be worse than what you see in a disney movie so there ya go, frick idk what else, i guess mild violence/language, there will be sad stuff so be warned about that, they are teenagers so they will cuss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savekenny/pseuds/savekenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago villains were banished to an island of their own. Now their children are being given a second chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by Disney's Descendants obviously. I've never read the books but I love the movie, like Carlos is my fav but none of those characters will be in this. The only Disney child that will be in this is Melody because she was animated, idk who cares my story. Anyway freakin' enjoy.
> 
> Maddie beta'd this because she's the best. Sorry the prologue is so short but lol I just wanted to get this up. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this fic is take from the brilliant Paint's After Ever After videos. Check 'em out on youtube if you've never seen them.

Long ago, in a land not so far away, there was darkness. Many kingdoms were falling powerless to the villains that wanted to rule. These villains ruled with glee and absolute madness. They only sought power; they didn’t care who they had to step over, or who they had to take down. All seemed lost and hopeless- until the heroes came in. 

When the heroes came in and saved the day, the rolling green hills came back. The endless winters melted to spring and eternal sleeps were broken. Happy endings were abound and birds were singing again. The people finally felt like they had a true chance of peace as the villains were locked away.

However, the kings and queens were scared. They knew bars and chains wouldn’t hold the villains back forever- they were never foolish enough to believe that. Something else had to be done. 

The rulers and fairies all met together to council. They met in Prince (soon to be King) Eric’s kingdom by the sea. Tall windows that went from floor to ceiling let the bright sunrise’s shine in. There, they were all sat at a large table where a feast was spread in front of them as they discussed what to do. 

After much discussion and debate, it was Prince Phillip who came up with the idea that the villains should be given their own island, encapsulated in a giant barrier that would guarantee that they couldn’t escape. It would block all magic, rendering all of their powers useless. On the island, the villains would be free to live their own lives, and keep the danger away from others. 

So it was done. It took a lot of magic, however. A barrier that big to hold back that much magic required a lot of effort. After the spell was cast, and all the villains and their followers were gone, the fairies locked away their wands, protected by high surveillance, only to be used again in official ceremonies. 

The kingdoms were able to live in peace, happily ever after. 

And the Land of Villains was born.


End file.
